Sebastian has a Daughter?
by LoverLove78
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Fanfic my first that have my own characters it also my first story that have my own characters. So you know than that maybe it may make some other characters seem a little different may not. Someone tell me if they do.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler sadly but I do own **_**Scarlet Mischealis****_ and her mom _****Amaris Victoria. **

_**Amaris Victoria**_

**Kind:****Demon half Angel **

**Gender:****F**

**Looks like:****Dark brown short hair that is up to her shoulder, grass green eye, pale skin but darker than Sebastian**

_**Scarlet Mischealis**_

**Kind:**** 2/3 Demon 1/3 Angel **

**Gender:**** F**

**Looks like:**** Black long hair that covers her left eye and is up to her waist , sky ice colored eyes, pale skin lighter than Sebastian **

_**FYI: In the began Scarlet Mischealis is Scarlet Victoria she changes it later in the story (reason later in story) **_

**Scarlet Victoria POV:**

It's dark here in the woods and all the light you have is coming from the moon. I'm tired because it's the middle of the night. I'm hot and sweaty because my mom is making me run for some reason I don't know.

"So why are we running?"I asked trying to catch my breath as my sky ice colored eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"I can't tell you yet." my mom said panting than moved her dark brown short hair that is up to her shoulder away from her grass green eyes.

"Why?" I asked just catching breath.

"Come on let's keep moving." she said.

We ran a mile or so more until we stopped near a tree that was marked with a heart shape and inside the heart there were letters SM+AV. My mom name is Amaris Victoria so that explains the AV and my name is Scarlet Victoria so that's SV. Who is SM? I moved my dark, midnight black hair out the right side of my side of my face. I sat down under the tree my mom sat next to me. "Still care about why we're running" she asked.

"Yes" I said

"You know you're not 100% angel." I nodded "You know I'm half angel. I never told you the other what the other half is."

"Why?" I asked "What is it?"

"Come down I'm getting to that."my mother said "The other half is demon, which means you're part demon," I was in shock "you are more demon than me because you father is a demon."she finished saying. I closed my eye I was in shock always knew I was different but me part demon that to much.

"Why are we running?" I said somehow after mustering the strength to say it.

"Because" she struggled to say " lovemaking before marriage is a sin and loving a demon is-"

"How is love a sin?" I thought out loud. Mother touched my cheek.

"I don't know, Sweety" she said all of a sudden we heard footstep. "Baby go find your father his name is Sebastian Mischealis." She looked around. "Give this to him." She took out a red envelope and hand it to me. I put it in my pocket(I have pants on). "I don't know much about him all I know is he serving some thirteen year old kid." The footsteps seem to get closer and closer with every word she said. I think she noticed as well. "When I say run you run OK. Don't look back." she said with tears in her eyes. I realized what she was planing and tears filled my eye started to run down my face fasted than the Earth's fastest river.

"I'm only fifteen mommy." I said as tears still dripped down my face " I need you." She started hug me tightly.

"I know pumpkin I know." she said.

Suddenly a man popped out of the bushes. I turn around to see who it is but my mom covers my eyes.

_**A/N: Should I continue this? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amaris Victoria**** POV:**

I covered my child's eye for she did not need to see who was after us. "Mom what's going on?" she asked.

"Not important." I whisper to her. "So," I state out loud to the white hair man "are you going to finish what you started now or later?" I almost spat. He grinned as I heard two other angels come from behind us. One was around five o'clock and the other was around eight o'clock. The man in front of us was at twelve o'clock. I hummed for a second. "You know I'm not going down without a fight." This made him jerk his head.

"I know." he said as he purple eyes glisten in the moon light. "You always been a fighter." he paused with this I took the time to tell my daughter something.

"When I did you to run you run you hear me?" I said in her ear. She was about to say something when I cut her off "Just do as I say OK sweetie? Fined your dad give him the letter and see what happens." I hold her tight one last time. I didn't want to tell her go but, I slowly loosened my grip on her. "Run towards three o'clock you'll have a chance than." she nods "I love you my child" I said happily. She smiles.

"Love you too" she said sweetly. I stopped covering her eyes and pushed her towards three o'clock and she started running.

"You ready to fight now that she's out of the way?" He asked coldly.

**Scarlet Victoria POV:**

I start running faster and faster as my heart pouted harder and harder. I stop when suddenly I fell I stayed on the ground for a minute or two. I slowly started to shake. Maybe it was the cool air or the fact that I'm scared for the first time ever in my life. My mom didn't let me see who he was but I know who it is. Tears started running down my pale face. I sigh, I pull myself off up from the ground and start running again. I have no idea what can be straight ahead but it has to be better than what's going on behind me.

Instantly I heard rustling in from the trees in front of me. With that I started running to my left only to be pushed back to my right andup against a big oak tree. The man in front of me had dark silvery hair up to his shoulders, and almost yellow honey eyes. If I only knew why before we left home I would have brought my gun or anything for that matter I could use to hurt someone. "Too bad your exists is a sin" he said as her put his free hand that wasn't holding me on my hip. "you're kind of attractive."

"Get your hands off me. NOW!" I shouted. He grinned.

"Make me girly." He said coming closer to my face. As he did so I spat in his face. He let go of me and i thought i was home free until another man not ever a boy came and grabbed me the same way the other was. This boy had bleach blond hair and bright red eyes. I sighed.

"What are you think you were going to do?" The blond asked.

"Have a little fun. She's going to be killed ether way so why not." The silver one said.

"Why can you ever just follow orders?" The blond asked.

"Because there never fun." He said " You need to take a chill pill bro." "I don't need a chill pill you need to grow up"

_**A/N: To the one person in my life that still cared about the story ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY! To everyone else I want you to do what you to and review and if anyone want to beta this PM me.**_

_** Question before I go : What would you people like CielXOc or keep it just about Sebby and Scarlet as a family? ( I may do both just asking)**_

_**Sorry if the chapters a short but this is what I can write before going to church so the next one may or may not be longer. **_


End file.
